


Chasse-pirate

by PerigrinTouque



Category: One Piece
Genre: Challenge Response, Family, Fluffy, Friendship, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque
Summary: Fourre-tout de prompts divers et variés tirés de défis sur les personnages peuplant les mers de Grande Line. [OS 4 : ASL Week]
Kudos: 1





	1. Même pas peur !

_Thème_ : _Luffy et Law, incapables de dormir après avoir regardé un film d'horreur. Mais aucun d'admettra que le film les a effrayé._

. . .

L'écran noir diffusant le film sur la télévision s'afficha avec le défilé du générique de fin. Luffy, lové contre son amoureux, le fixait de ses grands yeux écarquillés sans bouger. Lui d'habitude si plein d'énergie même pendant les moments calmes, semblait figé telle une statue. Ce qui questionna Law aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée. Tous deux se retrouvèrent stoïques encore quelques minutes.

— Tu as eu peur ? demanda le grand tatoué, un rictus amusé aux coins des lèvres.

— Tu rigoles ? Non, moi j'adore les histoires d'aliens, c'est si cool.

Ils venaient de visionner un film d'horreur parlant d'extra-terrestres envahissant la Terre. Le petit brun était friand de ce type d'histoires et des aliens en général. Personne ne savait d'où lui venait cette passion, pas même ses frères. Même si le plus vieux asticotait son petit-ami, en son for intérieur il n'en menait pas large. Les images des petits êtres sadiques gris découpant de long en large et en travers les pauvres otages pris dans leur labo secret défilaient encore dans sa tête. Pourtant avec son métier – ou futur métier – il aurait dû apprécier la performance. Mais non. Law avait les pétoches en screed.

Aucun ne bougeait, blottis dans les bras de l'autre attendant sûrement la fin du monde. En réalité personne ne voulait admettre le premier qu'il avait peur d'aller se coucher dans le noir. Luffy trouva une superbe excuse.

— J'ai faim. Faut que je mange un pti encas avant qu'on aille au lit.

Dubitatif, très dubitatif, son amoureux le regarda du coin de l'œil avec un petit pouffement. Il connaissait le brun depuis des mois maintenant. Même s'il possédait un appétit d'ogre, il voyait clairement qu'il voulait gagner du temps.

— Non Lu', tu vas encore avoir mal au ventre. Il est trop tard pour manger tu le sais.

— Mais bibou il est que deux heures du mat !

— Tu peux prendre juste un verre de lait c'est tout. J'ai pas envie que tu gigotes toute la nuit dans le lit.

Luffy souffla et se dégagea des bras de son homme pour se rendre à la cuisine, en faisant bien attention d'allumer toutes les lumières sur son passage. Quant à Law dit « bibou » pour les intimes, il remonta le plaid en haut de son torse, histoire de se protéger du froid et non de la peur qu'il éprouvait. Trafalgar D Water Law n'a peur de rien ni de personne, compris !?

Dans la cuisine, on entendait un bordel monstre. Luffy faisait du bruit pour se donner l'illusion qu'il y avait du monde avec lui. Déjà de nature sociale, le jeune homme détestait la solitude. Oui, même pour aller prendre un goûter vite fait. Alors après les terribles images des aliens torturant de leurs yeux mornes des humains, il voulait les éloigner en bougeant les chaises, reveuillant les ustensiles et les tiroirs. Il en profita pour chiper un ou deux cookies comme si de rien n'était. Law de son côté, tentait de renvoyer une image cool de lui, posant son bras nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir du canapé mais en restant tout crispé. Il se tortillait pour trouver une position qui soit la plus décontractée possible. Il regardait toutes les trente secondes par la grande baie vitrée de son salon le noir inquiétant du ciel. Non, les soucoupes volantes n'existaient pas, comme toutes ces conneries d'extra-terrestres. Pourtant ses yeux gris ne cessaient de se poser sur cette fenêtre avec un sentiment d'insécurité ancré en lui. Si ces saloperies venaient les enlever, cette immense baie ne pourrait pas faire barrage. Dans un élan de pulsion – et dieu seul sait que Law n'est pas apte à ce genre de débordement émotif – il se leva pour fermer les volets puis rabattre les grands rideaux pour cacher la vue de cette immensité de vide. Tout à coup son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Le futur médecin mit sa main sur sa poitrine pour calculer son rythme cardiaque. Luffy entra dans le salon à ce moment là avec les restants de moustaches de lait autour de la bouche.

— T'as peur bibou ?

Vexé dans son amour propre de mâle alpha, Law se renfrogna un peu.

— Non Lu' ça me pique alors je me gratte.

Pour appuyer son mensonge il se mit à se gratter fortement.

— C'est Bepo qui a encore des puces ?

— Bepo n'a pas de puces.

— Alors pourquoi ça te gratte ? Ca devrait pas.

Luffy attendait une réponse scientifique de son homme fermement, ses yeux noirs rivés dans les siens sans bouger. Quelque part il sentait que Law racontait des bobards. Un duel silencieux débuta sans qu'aucun des deux ne lâche.

— C'est mon nouveau assouplissant qui n'est pas hypoallergénique, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

— C'est cela oui... Tu pourrais avoir une crise cardiaque bibou, t'es plus tout jeune. Et avec la peur que t'as eu à cause du film ça serait normal. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Le tatoué grinça des dents à cette insulte pas du tout masquée.

— Je ne suis pas vieux Luffy et je ne vais pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque et non j'ai pas peur ! s'énerva-t-il sur la fin de sa phrase. On va au lit.

Le plus jeune se tourna et commença à chercher le gros poilu dans tout l'appartement en l'appelant.

— Bepo... Bepo... Viens mon chien, on va au dodo... Bepo...

— Qu'est-ce que tu traffiques ? Laisse-le il doit dormir dans un coin.

N'écoutant rien de ce que son bibou racontait, Luffy fouilla toutes les pièces de la maison pour trouver le chien allongé sur le tapis de bain de la salle d'eau. Il entreprit de le réveiller et de le porter jusqu'au lit conjugal. Luffy avait besoin d'une peluche grandeur nature pour se rassurer et quoi de mieux qu'un gros toutou tout doux ? En prime il les protégerait d'une éventuelle attaque d'aliens en leur sautant à la gorge. C'était un super plan. Le jeune homme traîna donc le chien qui se laissa complètement aller jusqu'à la chambre en soufflant. C'était qu'il pesait son poids ! Puis il réussit au prix de beaucoup d'efforts à le hisser jusqu'au lit. Bepo grognait sans se réveiller. Lui gagnait tout à dormir auprès de son maître, au chaud et sur le lit moelleux.

Mi-dépité, mi-amusé, Law se massa l'arrête du nez. Son petit-ami inventait quinze conneries à la minute. Il éteignit toutes les lumières en se dépêchant d'aller dans sa chambre. Il attaqua avec ironie pendant que le plus petit se changeait.

— Tu sais bibou, y a pas de honte à avoir peur, je suis là pour te protéger.

Empêtré dans son maillot, Luffy marmonna.

— Confonds pas bibou, moi j'ai pas peur des aliens, ce sont mes amis. Enfin si un jour j'en rencontrais un ça serait un ami. Tu fais un transfert, c'est toi qui a les jetons mais tu veux pas l'avouer.

— Utilise pas mes trucs s'il te plait sur moi. C'est ma réplique ça. Et je vois bien que t'es pas rassuré sinon t'aurais pas emmené de force Bepo dans le pieu.

— Non c'est pas ça. C'est que je veux pas qu'il prenne froid. Quand on a un chien faut bien s'occuper de lui. Il sera mieux dans le lit.

— Oui, à foutre des poils partout... Et c'est moi qui vais devoir passer l'aspirateur.

— T'aime bien ça bibou, faire le ménage. C'est pas pour moi que je veux qu'il dorme avec nous. Mais sinon il va être triste et se sentir à l'écart.

En petit perfide innocent, Luffy fit une moue tristoune en retroussant ses lèvres. Ses grands yeux expressifs suppliant Law.

Qui capitula.

Comme toujours !

— Et merde ! répliqua celui-ci.

Tout heureux d'avoir gagné, Luffy réussit enfin à enfiler sa tenue de nuit et se glissa sous les draps. Son homme en fit de même. Seulement Bepo dormait au milieu, prenant tout le lit et les séparant par la même occasion.

— Bibou... Je peux pas te toucher...

— Fallait y penser avant de mettre Bepo entre nous. J'y peux rien.

Les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence, les lampes de chevet allumées tandis que l'animal ronflait comme une locomotive à vapeur. Et personne ne voulait avouer qu'ils avaient les chocottes de les éteindre.

— Je veux un câlin, lâcha Luffy.

— Viens là.

Ils se redressèrent et s'enlacèrent au dessus du chien en se faisant un bisou. Law fut bien content que son boy-friend soit aussi démonstratif et communicatif, ça lui épargnait le désagrément d'exprimer son besoin d'affection à lui aussi. Comme ça il pouvait garder son aura mystérieuse intouchable de mâle alpha.

Luffy caressa les cheveux de jais de son copain en embrassant son visage.

— Tu sais, tu dors vers la fenêtre... Si les aliens débarquent dans la nuit, tu seras le premier à passer à la casserole. Je t'aime bibou.

Puis il éteignit sa lampe en laissant Law, allongé, les yeux grands ouverts, ses cernes encore plus larges en proie à une effroyable vérité...

Luffy était diabolique. Il avait mis leur chien en protection et serait le dernier enlevé si attaque il y aurait... Ce dernier s'endormit sans problème en laissant son bibou éveillé en comptant les minutes qui le séparaient du jour.

Merci bibou !

**FIN**


	2. Le Roi des selfies

_Mots imposés : Astuce – Pointu – Colonne – Lécher – Dessins._

_Thème : Selfie._

. . .

Ace était allongé dans sa chambre en train de s'ennuyer de tout son être. Cette période de confinement allait le rendre dingue. Surtout sans pouvoir sortir, être contraint de supporter les conneries de son petit-frère et sans sexe. Parfaitement : sans sexe.

Cela faisait des jours entiers qu'il n'avait pas fait de gymnastique rythmique avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa main. Le pire était qu'il sortait depuis peu avec son nouveau mec ; Marco le beau blond à la plastique de rêve et à l'aura charismatique. Malheureusement pour lui, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de consommer leur idylle naissante. Ce foutu virus s'était invité partout sur la planète au plus mauvais moment ! Ace avait des préoccupations vraiment existentielles... Il en était donc réduit à devoir faire des pompes et des abdos pour exorciser son besoin d'activité physique. Et faire des tours dans le jardin en courant. Au moins en sortant de ce confinement son corps de rêve se verrait toujours aussi attirant.

Ils se parlaient le soir en Face Cam durant des heures, tout du moins de ce que le blond pouvait tolérer puisque la communication n'était pas son fort. Seulement ça ne suffisait plus. Trop c'était trop ! S'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de concret, il fallait au moins passer à la vitesse supérieure pour s'amuser un peu. Ace réfléchissait à un moyen d'amener la conversation sur une pente plus excitante quand soudain il trouva une astuce ! Envoyer des selfies de lui à son nouveau mec afin d'attiser son désir et ainsi le faire baver d'envie.

Il décida d'envoyer un message banal à Marco au départ, parce que malgré tout il restait timide pour s'afficher d'emblée en webcam. Ça serait pour plus tard, disons dans deux jours. Ce qui épargnait le blond pour le moment.

_[Ace – 20h02]_

_« Tu fais quoi ? Je m'ennuie de toi. »_

_[Marco – 20h23]_

_« Je sors de la douche. »_

Oui, le copain d'Ace s'avérait très laconique.

Ace n'abandonnera pas, il l'aura à l'usure.

S'en suivit une suite absolument inintéressante de messages bidons pour arriver au moment. The moment comme on dit en anglais.

_[Ace – 22h11]_

_« Si je t'envoie un selfie, tu m'en envoies un ?;) »_

_[Marco – 22h13]_

_« Pour quoi faire ? »_

_[Ace – 22h14]_

_« Pour pimenter la nuit...:p »_

_« Et pour t'avoir en photo j'en ai pas de toi. Comme ça t'en auras de moi. »_

Le jeune homme attendait, fébrile, une réponse qui ne venait pas... Il faillit s'endormir sur son lit. Le bip caractéristique d'un message reçu le réveilla de sa torpeur. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir un selfie de son homme où juste son visage apparaissait avec sa mine impassible. Impassible au point qu'on ne pouvait deviner quel sentiment l'habitait, sauf peut-être de l'ennui. Mais Ace y voyait autre chose. Cette chose aveuglante qu'on appelle « amour ». Il était persuadé de lire dans les yeux bleus une lueur de coquinerie. Ace hocha la tête de haut en bas, satisfait avec un petit rire triomphant. C'était mieux que rien. A son tour il se prit en photo, torse nu parce qu'il faisait chaud, en contre bas dans une pose travaillée-naturelle mettant ses abdominaux en valeur. Avoir ce don n'était pas donné à tout le monde, Ace s'entraînait pendant des heures à poser pour dévoiler son meilleur profil. Il était devenu un pro de la photo _instagrammable_. Fier de lui, il appuya sur le bouton « envoi » le sourire lui mangeant le visage.

_[Ace – 22h45]_

_« Alors ? »_

_[Marco – 22h46]_

_« Alors quoi ? »_

_[Ace – 22h47]_

_« Tu me trouves comment sur la tof ? »_

_[Marco – 22h48]_

_« Bien. »_

Le brun mordit son coussin en s'écroulant sur son matelas. Il adorait Marco mais ce dernier ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Il avait besoin d'être valorisé merde ! Etait-ce trop en demander ? Apparemment oui. Surtout que Marco avait passé l'âge de ces futilités d'ados attardés ; s'envoyer des dizaines de photos ou messages ne l'amusaient pas. Enfin Ace s'en contrefichait de ça. Sans se laisser abattre, il prit divers poses et les envoya à son destinataire préféré. Il fut interrompu dans une position compromettante – la main dans le caleçon, à cheval entre son bas ventre et son pubis caché par le tissu – par Luffy qui entra sans frapper.

— Hey Ace ! Regarde le dessin que j'ai fait !

— Merde Lu' j't'ai déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer ! Et surtout d'attendre que je te dise oui, répliqua le brun en s'ajustant le calcif.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu te tripotes ?

Ace se leva, fit faire un demi tour à son frangin et le jeta hors de sa chambre.

— Parle moins fort et non je ne me tripote pas.

— Mais mon dessin ! Je l'ai fait pour toi.

— Merci, aller file et ne me dérange plus, répondit le plus âgé des frères en prenant la feuille de papier gribouillée.

L'autre scanda dans le couloir bien distinctement « Ace se tripote la nouille » en chantonnant. Le tripoteur lui lança pêle-mêle ses affaires de classe dans les fesses, crayons, gommes, règles. De toute façon ils ne lui servaient pas à grand chose. Puis il claqua la porte et la ferma à clef. De l'autre côté de la cloison Luffy tapait du poing juste histoire de le faire chier. Ace envoya son selfie.

_[Luffy – 22h55]_

_« Je veu savoir ce que tu fé »_

Ace faillit se tromper en écrivant un truc coquin à son mec. Il se ravisa en voyant le destinataire.

_[Ace – 22h55]_

_« Ça te regarde pas. »_

_[Luffy – 22h56]_

_« Je vé le dire à grand père. Di »_

_[Marco – 22h57]_

_« Très intéressant cette photo. Tu en as d'autres ? »_

Tout heureux, Ace dansait sur son lit, téléphone dans la main. Enfin le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon ! Avoir un corps de dieu Grec s'avérait fort pratique. Il savait que son charme légendaire allait faire chavirer la raison de son beau Marco.

_[Ace – 22h58]_

_« Pour toi bien sûr beau gosse. Attends...:p »_

_[Luffy – 22h59]_

_« Tu m'a pa di. Je veu savoir ! »_

Agacé, Ace souffla en répondant à son petit-frère aussi intrusif que lui.

_[Ace – 23h]_

_« J'envoie des selfies de moi à mon mec, t'es content ? Tu me lâches ? »_

_[Luffy – 23h01]_

_« Tu veu dire tout nu ? C'est cochon !:D »_

_[Ace – 23h02]_

_« Je t'emmènerai au Buffalo Grill quand on pourra sortir. Tu prendras la méga entrecôte, dis rien au vieux. »_

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour être tranquille tout de même.

_[Luffy – 23h03]_

_« Ça marche ! »_

Enfin en paix, le brun passa à l'attaque en se mitraillant de selfies tous réussis bien entendu. La bête était lâchée... On le voyait dans une pose sexy, à genoux sur son lit, le cul exagérément tendu, les mains sur son torse ou encore allongé, un bras passant par-dessus sa tête avec un air alangui. Il se mit même en scène accoudé à la fenêtre, son menton maintenu entre ses doigts avec un air penseur... Malheureusement ses efforts ne furent pas récompensés à la hauteur de ses espérances car son mec ne répondit pas ce qu'il attendait. Pas un petit mot chaud, pas un compliment sur sa plastique, pas une demande de lui montrer son chibre, rien. Marco devait être hermétique au sexe ! Horreur !

Vexé dans son amour propre, Ace sortit la grosse artillerie. Il descendit à la cuisine, vola un esquimau dans la réserve de Luffy et remonta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se photographia léchant la glace de façon très suggestive, ses mèches brunes ordonnées de manière folle sur son front dans le but d'accentuer le côté sexy, sa langue bien en évidence avec un regard obscène – regard qui voulait dire « regarde ce que je sais faire avec ma bouche ». Ace ne possédait pas la subtilité comme qualité, persuadé que son charme faisait des ravages. Il envoya son message avec une jolie légende :

_[Ace – 23h40]_

_« La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, c'est ta grosse colonne que je lécherai mon pioupiou en sucre »._

Non gêné de ce qu'il venait de faire, le jeune homme jubilait en pouffant de rire d'imaginer la tête que fera son homme. Sûr qu'il rêvera de lui pendant des nuits entières et qu'il le suppliera de s'accoupler avec lui. Le poisson était ferré pour de bon maintenant, affaire conclue. Comme ça Marco ne l'oubliera pas pendant ces semaines interminables d'isolement.

Quelques minutes plus tard son téléphone sonna sans interruption.

_[Marco – 23h45]_

_« Tu as de la fièvre Ace pour être aussi déshabillé ? Tu délires je pense, bois beaucoup d'eau et va te coucher. Prends ta température avant et au réveil demain. »_

Putain il avait rien pigé à sa parade nuptiale !

_[Luffy – 23h46]_

_« Oh Ace cool comme tof ! Ça me done des idey pour fér pareil pour mon mec ! Merci:D »_

_[Sabo – 23h46]_

_« PUTAIN ACE QU4EST QUE TU FOUS ? »_

_« JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR EN FAIT. »_

_[Garp – 23h47]_

_« C'est à ça que tu joues avec ton iphon ? Je vais te le confisquer si ça continue. Triple andouille. »_

_« On en reparle demain. »_

_« Va dormir. »_

Effaré, horrifié, épouvanté Ace jeta son téléphone sur son lit comme si le boîtier le brûlait. La mine complètement défaite, il réalisa qu'il venait de faire un envoi groupé. Quel boulet ! En plus Marco n'avait rien capté à son sous-entendu, peut-être était-il trop subtile ? Possible. Il finit par éteindre les lumières, se coucher penaud en boule sous sa couette en rongeant son frein. Sa dernière carte venait d'être jouée, que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour éveiller l'intérêt de son homme ?

Mais bon, Ace ne baissait jamais les bras. D'ici quelques jours il trouvera bien une autre idée tordue pour faire flancher son chéri...

Et qui sait, peut-être que le principal intéressé n'était pas resté de marbre face à ses selfies digne d'un film pour adulte...

**FIN**


	3. Une moustache pour le dominer

_ Thème  _ _: Moustache._

 _ Mots imposés _ _: Marguerite – Saigner – Écriture – Dramatique – Marqueur._

. . .

_Moustache._

Zoro fixait de son œil restant l'attitude impassible de son hôte, assis sur son fauteuil de velours, le nez plongé dans son journal. Depuis le début de son séjour dans cette drôle d'île, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne scrute le visage austère de Mihawk ainsi que de le maudire en secret. Ce n'était pas tant son entraînement qui l'ennuyait, au contraire, mais l'attitude hautaine remplie de dédain de l'autre homme.

A force, le sabreur connaissait par cœur chaque signe, chaque mimique de l'homme sévère en face de lui. Il avait tout le loisir de le contempler vu qu'il n'y avait que lui comme habitant ici, hormis les babouins et Perona. Mais Perona restait une femme donc...

En bon asocial qu'il était, Zoro avait été blasé par les attitudes condescendantes de Mihawk. Au début. Sa manie de le reprendre constamment, de le punir comme un sale gosse en le privant d'alcool ; autant dire que si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il serait passé par ses lames affûtées pour un tel affront. Personne ne le privait de son breuvage préféré. Cependant il ne contredisait pas Mihawk. Déjà parce qu'il possédait un code d'honneur, ensuite parce qu'il vivait chez lui et pour finir parce qu'il se faisait entraîner par le meilleur sabreur au monde. Zoro se la bouclait et subissait. Cela avait eu le mérite de le _booster_ pour qu'il redouble d'efforts. Et depuis il s'imprégnait plus de l'atmosphère spéciale de ce lieu. Le second de l'équipage des Chapeaux de paille baissait un peu plus sa garde et se laissait aller à divaguer un peu plus chaque jour sur le propriétaire de ce château lugubre. Son sens aiguisé de l'observation l'aidait à examiner chaque détail de l'apparence du corsaire. De sa chemise blanche négligemment ouverte sur son torse où une chaîne en or surmontée d'une croix reposait, à ses postures droites presque aristocratiques. Zoro connaissait tout de ses petits rituels. C'était un très bon exercice que d'examiner son sujet d'étude. Oh ça oui, le chasseur de pirates se le disait comme pour se trouver une excuse à sa contemplation muette.

_Moustache._

Mihawk portait à sa bouche son verre de vin millésimé de façon précieuse. Quelque fois Zoro rêvassait sur le fait qu'une petite goutte du liquide rouge pourrait rouler malencontreusement aux coins de ses lèvres. Une petite goutte qu'il pourrait venir lécher furtivement.

Le sabreur se reprit mentalement en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Que lui arrivait-il pour penser de la sorte ? Du coup il se trouva un peu gêné et plongea son nez dans son assiette. Le cours de ses pensées reprit et il divagua de nouveau sur la prestance de son hôte. Sur sa bouche fine, pincée, sur les lignes masculines de sa mâchoire déliée, sur ses yeux atypiques aux accents de rapace, jaunes et profonds. Ses yeux qui le regardaient avec interrogation. Zoro se mordit les lèvres. Oups, il n'avait peut-être pas été très discret là...

De son côté, Mihawk affichait un petit air narquois, signe qu'il avait tout capté du manège de son invité. Ça le faisait sourire.

Ah, l'impétuosité de la jeunesse... Et sa débilité aussi qui allait avec. S'en était presque touchant.

Durant le reste du repas, le sabreur n'osa plus croiser le regard du corsaire. Il fallait qu'il se mette au vert pendant un temps. Il sortit de table sous les rires de Perona qui n'en manquait jamais une pour l'énerver. Elle aussi avait remarqué son observation intensive du maître des lieux.

Zoro s'accouda à la balustrade d'un balcon richement décoré et contempla la lune sanguine découper le ciel sombre de l'île. Ses pensées l'amenaient sur des moments de son séjour où Mihawk était pratiquement toujours présent. Même lorsque ce dernier s'occupait de ses plantations de courgettes, il arrivait à rester digne et méticuleux. Cela forçait l'admiration du second des Chapeaux de paille. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était aussi délicat dans ses gestes et aussi précis – il avait arraché les marguerites avec les mauvaises herbes. Autant dire que le corsaire ne lui laissait rien passer lors de ses entraînements. Il ne criait pas ni ne menaçait, seulement son ton sévère et son regard inquisiteur valaient tous les sermons du monde. C'était pire qu'un marqueur indélébile... Ces yeux glaçants maculés d'or qui vous regardaient de haut comme si vous étiez la pire bouse de la planète. Zoro en avait des frissons rien que de repenser à cet épisode.

Ça le perturbait. Énormément. Jamais auparavant le jeune homme aux cheveux verts n'avait eu comme obsession un autre homme, hormis Luffy mais lui c'était différent. Il fallait veiller sur lui parce que son Capitaine trouvait x idées à la seconde pour mettre sa vie en danger. Or là, le centre de son attention se reportait exclusivement sur les manières de Dracule Mihawk. Au début c'était surtout pour se concentrer sur sa gestuelle, ses techniques de combat. Sa façon fluide de bouger lors des duels et sa rapidité. Mais là... Là Zoro en était à imprégner dans sa mémoire ses attitudes de la vie quotidienne. Il revoyait le maître des lieux assis à son bureau s'affairer à rédiger des lettres pour ses comptes rendus auprès de la Marine. Même son écriture s'avérait stylée. Alors que la sienne formait comme des gros pâtés presque illisibles. Œil de Faucon détenait une classe certaine pour tout. C'était cette excellence que le bretteur souhaitait atteindre. Zoro soupira avant de rentrer se coucher, n'aimant pas se prendre la tête pour des choses futiles. Puis ne voulant pas s'avouer pour lui-même que son fanatisme en devenait inquiétant.

_Moustache._

Les jours défilaient tranquillement, entre séances d'entraînement, jardinage, balade en forêt et repos. Zoro trouvait un autre équilibre à celui mouvementé à bord du _Sunny_. Le soir ils avaient droit à de vrais festins gastronomiques, et même à des séances de lecture de contes de la part de Mihawk sous les plaintes de Perona. La jeune fille aimait par dessus tout attirer l'attention, ce qui en vérité ne lui déplaisait pas. Cela apportait un peu de détente même s'il s'endormait avant la fin de l'histoire. Dans ces moments Zoro pouvait à loisir contempler le sujet de son obsession. Peut-être que de vivre en vase clos commençait de lui taper sur le ciboulot. Au fil des soirées, il se voyait de plus en plus rêveur, s'imaginant être la page sur laquelle le châtelain posait son doigt humide, mouillé par sa langue afin de la tourner. Se demandant même quel goût pouvait avoir ses lèvres pincées. Probablement celui de raisin sucré, un peu boisé. Étant un grand amateur d'alcool cela ne pouvait que troubler notre sabreur. Il se léchait les lèvres d'anticipation oubliant la présence de ses colocataires.

Outre le fait que Zoro devenait obsédé par son hôte, c'était sa moustache qui l'intriguait encore plus fortement. Pourquoi cet attrait pour sa pilosité ? Ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire. La masculinité passait sans doute par les poils... La virilité, Zoro adorait. Mihawk était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, même ses poils de barbe ne dépassaient jamais d'un millimètre. Ses favoris étaient rasés de près, comme coupés au cordeau ce qui mettait en valeur son visage fin. Pendant ce matage intempestif, il arrivait que le jeune homme rougisse fortement ce qui contrastait avec la couleur voyante de sa chevelure.

Était-elle douce, soyeuse ? Chatouillait-elle lorsqu'on l'embrassait ?

Tant de questions existentielles turlupinaient Zoro sans avoir une seule réponse. Cette situation le rendait dingue. Il avait envie de la toucher. Alors pour palier à ces idées de plus en plus libidineuses, il intensifiait son entraînement, poussant son corps au bout de ses capacités. L'activité physique palliait à ses envies charnelles. Il se fustigeait aussi pour avoir de telles pensées.

_Moustache._

Même dans ses rêves – torrides – Zoro ne se trouvait jamais tranquille. Son mentor venait le hanter, habillé d'un long peignoir de satin rouge brodé de motifs noirs mettant sa silhouette élancée en valeur. Bizarrement, dans ses songes, le corsaire tenait toujours dans sa main droite un verre ballon rempli de vin rouge. De son autre main il venait explorer le corps de son élève de façon voluptueuse, retraçant les zébrures de ses cicatrices, ce qui le faisait frémir.

Zoro faisait des rêves cochons sur l'homme qu'il voulait détrôner.

S'offrant sans pudeur aux caresses expertes de l'homme d'âge mûr. Le plus jeune fantasmait sur son expérience et son agilité. Et lors de ces séances à l’horizontale, il visualisait, ressentait presque la sensation délicieuse de la bouche de son amant sur lui, de cette moustache tant imaginée effleurer sa peau sensible. Puis le lendemain, il se levait un peu gêné des rêves humides qu'il avait fait.

Autant l'ex chasseur de pirates se manifestait être un homme d'action, bravant les pires dangers des mers de Grande Line, autant il s'avérait parfaitement nul en relation humaine. Surtout pour avouer ses sentiments et encore plus à la personne qu'il adulait. En secret. Sans se le dire. Parce que Zoro faisait preuve d'un sens du déni très, très poussé. Il demeura ainsi de longs mois à rougir lorsque ses yeux s'épinglaient à ceux acérés de Mihawk, à bafouiller des excuses bidons pour venir le déranger quand il était en train de faire ses papiers, à le dévisager longuement de manière appuyée.

Ce qui amusait grandement le principal concerné qui avait remarqué depuis les premiers jours le manège pas discret de son jeune apprenti. Il adorait le mettre mal à l'aise et le voir déguerpir quand la gêne devenait inconfortable pour lui. Mihawk possédait un gros côté sadique et ne se privait pas d'asticoter son élève pour voir jusqu'où il irait.

_MOUSTACHE_

Zoro faisait des rêves de plus en plus poussés, tournés vers des rapports sado-masochistes, n'ayons pas peur des mots !

Outre sa fascination pour les lames en tout genre, il cumulait celle de son professeur en les associant dans des rêves débridés. Il se voyait les yeux bandés, attaché à une potence, nu, se faisant taillader par les lames affûtées de son dom contraint de maîtriser son corps, chose qu'il adorait.

S'il restait encore sur cette île maudite, sûr qu'il allait décaniller du cerveau !

Il ne voyait pas de façon de s'en sortir et il avait déjà repoussé maintes fois les limites de son corps. Les babouins étaient devenus du menu fretin pour lui. Il lui fallait un adversaire plus coriace, plus moustachu aussi.

Encore cette déviance capillaire...

— Moustache !

Comme une prémonition, Zoro, attaché, les yeux bandés par un tissu de soie noir, complètement nu et soumis, criait à bout de forces le mot magique ou « _safe word_ » afin de faire cesser la séance de jeu auquel il s'adonnait avec son maître.

Il en avait rêvé plus d'une fois, maintenant la chose devenait réalité. Il pouvait s'adonner à des petits extras avec Mihawk, le jour mentor, la nuit dominateur. _Son_ dominateur.

Au bout d'un moment à se tourner autour – enfin surtout le plus jeune – ils avaient enfin sauter le pas en se jetant l'un sur l'autre dans un baiser passionné et orgiaque. Et là, son corps portait les stries rouges de la lanière du fouet de son amant particulier, son souffle moite caressant la peau fine derrière son oreille. Zoro aimait aller au delà de ses limites, même en matière de sexe cela ne faisait pas un pli. Et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il choisit un mot se rapportant à son obsession. Surtout que dorénavant, il avait tout le loisir de sentir sa moustache soyeuse frôler sa peau chaude et comme il le pressentait, elle s'avérait très douce au toucher.

Rien de dramatique, Zoro restait toujours Zoro, le chasseur de pirates, virile transpirant la testostérone quand bien même il aimait se faire fouetter le cul.

**FIN**


	4. Doudou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit pour la **ASL Week** dans le cadre des défis du _Forum de tous les périls_.  
> Thème : Jour 1 : Doudou.

— Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Ace les bras croisés, la mine renfrognée couverte d’égratignures et de pansements.

— J'ai... J'ai... J'ai...

— Arrête de pleurnicher ! Tu sais que j'aime pas ça.

Le garçon corrobora ses paroles en assénant un coup de poing sur la tête de son petit-frère pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ce qui le faisait suffoquer.

— T'es trop dur avec lui, rajouta Sabo qui se tenait à côté du saule pleureur.

— Et toi tu le couves trop ! C'est pas comme ça qu'il va s'endurcir. Tss... Tu parles d'un futur pirate, un gros bébé ouais !

— C'est même pas vrai d'abord, je suis pas un bébé !

Luffy, la mine toute rouge, se défendait comme il le pouvait devant l'intransigeance de son grand-frère. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Ils se chamaillaient souvent, pour des broutilles, pour leur avenir, pour savoir qui était le Capitaine de leur navire imaginaire. Personne ne prenait vraiment ombrage de la verve acide d'Ace. Le plus petit de la fratrie s'essuya les yeux après un hoquet plus violent que les autres lui coupant sa respiration et ainsi son plaidoyer. Sabo comprit entre tout ce marasme de larmes et de morve que leur petit-frère avait perdu son doudou.

Ace, cette petite teigne, fit un « hmpf » moqueur en le toisant tandis que Sabo tapotait le dos du plus jeune en le réconfortant.

Quand il arriva sur le Mont Corvo, Luffy n'avait qu'une seule valise avec quelques vêtements et surtout son doudou, une vieille peluche en forme de poulpe délavé. Ses frères ne comprirent jamais ce qu'il lui trouvait. Ace le raillait dès que l'occasion se présentait. Luffy ne le sortait que pour dormir le soir, surtout quand l'orage grondait et roulait dans le ciel d'encre et faisait claquer les branches des arbres. Ça le rassurait. Et puis aussi, cette peluche défraîchie était la seule chose que son grand-père lui ait offert, ne considérant pas les jouets pour les enfants d'objets utiles. Même si le brun aux tâches de rousseur se moquait de la sensiblerie du petit Luffy, en son for intérieur il était touché et gêné lorsqu'il l'entendait parler à cette pieuvre avant de s'endormir, lui demandant de protéger ses frères. Personne jusqu'à maintenant n'avait émis une telle requête pour lui.

Les trois garnements rentrèrent en fin de journée au QG des bandits avec une belle prise entre les mains. Ils auraient de quoi manger copieusement le soir.

Le lendemain, toujours avec son attitude renfrognée, les bras derrière son dos, le visage détourné, Ace tendit sa main et offrit un caillou à Luffy. Celui-ci le regarda les yeux ronds sans comprendre. Le plus grand renifla afin de masquer son embarras.

— Prends-le, c'est pour toi. On a pas les moyens de t'acheter un nouveau doudou mais ce caillou est précieux.

Il mentait un peu dans le but de valoriser son cadeau. Avec Sabo ils avaient cherché toute la nuit une idée lumineuse mais comme rien ne vint, ils décidèrent de lui offrir une pierre. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Une pierre de lune peinte en blanc orné de striures bleues, comme pour rappeler l'éclat de l'astre nocturne. Sabo renchérit en inventant une légende dessus, ce que goba Luffy heureux en levant le caillou magique devant lui et en tournicotant. Les deux autres garçons se regardèrent avec un sourire de connivence. Ils avaient fait plaisir à leur cadet et en prime ils ne l'entendraient plus chouiner.

Malheureusement le petit brun élastique emmenait son caillou partout avec lui, même en pleine journée, le sortant de sa poche, le frottant sur sa joue à la moindre occasion de lui faire un câlin. Ce qui s'avérait comique d'un point de vue extérieur. Quand les trois garçonnets mangeaient attablés autour un tronc d'arbre coupé, le plus petit le posait à côté d'eux. Il l'embrassait même avant de s'endormir, ce qui devenait inquiétant. Luffy fusionnait avec ce caillou de pacotille en le mettant même dans sa bouche pour ne pas le perdre.

Ce fut comme ça qu'Ace – qui décidément passait pour le méchant – prit la décision de voler son nouveau doudou à Luffy et de le jeter dans la rivière. Ça leur éviterait d'assister à des scènes étranges. Et aussi au dernier de la bande de s'étouffer avec sa pierre. On retrouva donc la même scène quelques jours plus tard, à savoir un petit bonhomme haut comme cinq pommes, se frottant les yeux frénétiquement en pleurant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Ace et Sabo crispèrent les mâchoires, se demandant tacitement ce qu'ils pourraient lui offrir de non dangereux et de non ridicule parce qu'ils ne supporteraient pas ses pleurnicheries encore longtemps.

Peut-être demander à Makino de coudre une fichue peluche, en forme de poulpe par exemple...

**FIN**


End file.
